


Kaito Kid e il furto impossibile

by darkroxas92



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), Magic Kaito
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Kaito Kid è senza dubbio uno dei ladri fantasma e gentiluomo più famosi conosciuti… e finora questo è stato un suo vanto. Ma stavolta, proprio a causa della sua abilità si ritroverà costretto a compiere un furto considerato impossibile per poter tornare a casa, ma non sarà facile… dopotutto, finora non aveva mai avuto becco e piume.





	Kaito Kid e il furto impossibile

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, avete letto bene i fandom di questo mio nuovo crossover!  
> Questa storia è nata più come risposta a una battuta, dove mi è stato chiesto se sarei stato in grado di scrivere un crossover tra qualsiasi opera di cui fossi a conoscenza, e quando mi hanno detto Kaito Kid e il mondo di Topolino (giornalino)… Boom! Ecco qui il risultato!  
> Non ho altro da dire, la storia dirà tutto da sé.  
> Si tratta di una one shot e sinceramente non so se avrà un sequel… se mai dovesse venirmi l'ispirazione, chissà…

**Kaito Kid e il furto impossibile**

“Sai Kuroba, stavolta devo dire che avevi ragione: questa gelateria era davvero ottima.” Commentò Akako, mentre lei, Kaito, Aoko e Saguru si avvicinavano alla cassa.  
“Ovviamente questo non ti esime dal dover pagare il conto, come da scommessa persa.” Aggiunse Saguru, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dal diretto interessato.  
“Certo che voi detective proprio non la fate passare liscia a nessuno, eh?” Commentò lui. “Ed era pure una stupidissima scommessa… Tra tutte le volte che quel moccioso poteva starsene da parte, era proprio sull’unico furto di Kid su cui avevo scommesso la sua presenza?”  
“Così impari a tifare per quel ladro!” Esclamò Aoko, ridacchiando. “Ma non preoccuparti: quando mio padre l’avrà preso, cercherò di convincerlo a risarcirti il costo di questi gelati.”  
“Sì, come no…” Mormorò lui, sospirando, mentre tirava fuori il portafogli. “E voi ovviamente non potevate scegliere qualcosa di più economico, eh?”  
“Non fare il tirchio, Kuroba.” Replicò Akako. “Se non mantieni la parola data, rischi di ritrovarti contro dei demoni.”  
Il ragazzo sospirò, per poi voltarsi verso la cassa.  
Solo per sparire nel nulla in una nuvola di fumo, lasciando perplessi i tre amici.  
“Eh? Kaito? Kaito, non osare usare uno dei tuoi trucchi adesso!” Gridò Aoko, mentre Saguru sospirava divertito.  
Tuttavia Akako non condivideva la spensieratezza degli altri due.  
 _“Questo non era uno dei suoi trucchi. Quella era magia vera.”_ Pensò, guardandosi attorno. _“Ma chi può aver osato rapire Kuroba davanti a me?”_  
  
Kaito cominciò a tossire non appena il fumo cominciò a dissiparsi.  
“Akako!” Urlò. “Avevo detto che pagavo, non c’era bisogno di fare nulla!”  
“Akako?” Ripeté una voce dallo strano accento, che Kaito non riuscì a riconoscere. “Temo di non sapere di chi stai parlando. Ma vedo che il mio incantesimo ha funzionato alla perfezione!”  
Kaito spalancò gli occhi, mentre finalmente il fumo scomparve del tutto, rivelando l’ambiente intorno a lui.  
Si trovava in una piccola casa di legno, all’interno della quale c’erano diverse librerie piene di libri dall’aria inquietante e di vasetti all’interno dei quali Kaito non era sicuro di voler sapere che cosa ci fosse.  
Di fronte a lui, a pochi passi di distanza, c’era un grosso calderone fumante.  
“D-Dove sono?” Domandò, guardandosi attorno, per poi fare un salto indietro non appena vide l’unica altra persona all’interno di quella strana casa.  
Anche se definirla persona forse non era propriamente corretto: infatti si trattava di una specie di papera antropomorfa, dai lunghi capelli a caschetto neri come il suo vestito, e il cui becco era distorto in un sorriso diabolico.  
“Che c’è, non hai mai visto prima una strega?” Chiese lei divertita.  
Kaito deglutì, cercando di riprendersi dalla sorpresa, per poi forzare un sorriso. “Oh, direi che non sei la prima… Anche se devo dire che una papera parlante mi mancava.”  
Sentendo queste parole, la strega sbatté le palpebre. “Uhm… forse l’incantesimo non è stato proprio senza effetti secondari come credevo. Sei ovviamente confuso per dire una cosa del genere.”  
Mentre diceva ciò, recuperò dal tavolo un grosso e vecchio libro, cominciando subito a leggere al suo interno.  
“Di che stai parlando? Scusa, non so cosa credi, ma non ci sono così tanti paperi parlanti, sai? Nemmeno le mie colombe, per quanto ben addestrate, riescono a farlo. Al massimo ci sono i pappagalli.”  
“Ma davvero?” Fece la strega, non prestandogli troppa attenzione. “Allora immagino che tu non sei un papero ma un topo, vero?”  
“Cosa? Sono un essere umano, che vai blater-”  
Ma le parole di Kaito gli soffocarono in bocca. O meglio, quella che una volta era una bocca, perché ora che il ragazzo aveva abbassato lo sguardo vide quello che era senza dubbio un becco arancione sbucare nel suo campo visivo al posto del naso.  
Con il terrore che iniziava a diventare sempre più grande, alzò le braccia, vedendo che al posto della sua pelle rosa ora c’erano centinaia di piume bianche.  
Anche la sua divisa scolastica aveva subito dei cambiamenti, e ora c’era solo la parte superiore, la quale si era allungata fino a raggiungere le gambe, che ora erano due zampe dure e arancioni.  
“C-Che cosa mi è successo?!” Urlò infine, attirando l’attenzione della strega. “Che cosa mi hai fatto?!”  
“Semplice: ho usato un incantesimo per evocare qualcuno in grado di aiutarmi con il mio obiettivo e-”  
“Cos’hai fatto _a me_!” La interruppe Kaito, indicandosi. “Perché sono un papero antropomorfo?!”  
“Sei forse un topo o un cane?”  
“Sono un essere umano!”  
La strega lo guardò confuso, chiudendo il libro. “Un essere umano? Temo di non aver mai sentito parlare prima di tale specie.”  
Sentendo ciò Kaito cedette alla gravità, scivolando a terra. “Come non ne hai mai sentito parlare? Dove diamine mi hai portato?”  
“Sulle Terra. Per la precisione sul Vesuvio, in Italia. E non mi sembri un alieno.”  
A ciò Kaito scattò nuovamente in piedi. “Come sarebbe a dire che siamo sulla Terra?! Sono un terrestre, e sono abbastanza sicuro che non dovrebbero esserci animali parlanti!”  
Dopo lo sfogo, Kaito fece un profondo respiro. “Ok, ok, vediamo di calmarci. Il vecchio non gradirebbe che io abbia perso la mia faccia da poker così facilmente…”  
“Interessante… credo che il mio incantesimo fosse decisamente più potente di quanto immaginassi. Ha cercato chi volevo anche oltre i confini di questo universo, arrivando ad una dimensione parallela.”  
Il ragazzo la guardò serio. “Tu chi sei?”  
“Oh, giusto. Che maleducazione da parte mia. Io sono Amelia, la fattucchiera che ammalia. Tu invece come ti chiami?”  
“Kaito Kuroba, semplice studente liceale.”  
“Non prendermi in giro, ragazzo.” Lo fermò subito Amelia. “Il mio incantesimo ha evocato qualcuno in grado di aiutarmi, quindi non puoi essere in alcun modo _‘semplice’_.” Dicendo ciò tirò fuori alla manica una bacchetta magica. “Quindi, se non vuoi subire una seconda trasformazione, stavolta in un rospo, ti consiglio di dirmi la verità.”  
Kaito deglutì. Solitamente non si sarebbe preoccupato di una simile minaccia, ma gli ultimi minuti lo avevano costretto a rivedere alcune delle sue idee.  
“D’accordo.” Sospirò infine. “Hai di fronte a te Kaito Kid, il ladro della Luna piena. E modestamente parlando, finora non ho fallito un solo colpo.”  
Sentendo ciò, il ghigno della strega sembrò allargarsi ulteriormente. “Così va decisamente meglio. E dimmi, che cosa rubi di solito?”  
“Gioielli. Gioielli sorvegliati da ingenti forze di polizia e da detective impiccioni.”  
“Perfetto!” Esclamò Amelia. “Esattamente ciò che cercavo! Un ladro in grado di rubare ciò che desidero più di ogni cosa.”  
“Dev’essere qualcosa di davvero prezioso per cercare un ladro, considerando che sei una strega.”  
“Oh, hai ragione. Effettivamente è uno degli oggetti più preziosi di tutto l’universo. Sono anni che cerco di entrarne in possesso, ma il suo proprietario è piuttosto… restio a lasciare che io la prenda.”  
“E che gioiello è?”  
“Si chiama Numero Uno. Ed è un decino.”  
Sentendo ciò Kaito sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, per poi cercare di pulirsi un orecchio con un dito. “Scusa, temo che questa trasformazione abbia influito sul mio udito… Mi è parso di capire che tu stia facendo tutto questo casino per una moneta da dieci centesimi.”  
“Non è una semplice moneta!” Esclamò Amelia, per poi battere le mani, creando una nube all’interno della quale era possibile vedere la moneta in questione. “La Numero Uno contiene tutta la fortuna del suo proprietario, Paperon de’ Paperoni, il papero più ricco del mondo! Una volta che ne sarò entrata in suo possesso, potrò fonderla con le altre monete sue simili e creare così l’amuleto che mi renderà la strega più ricca di tutto l’universo!”  
Dicendo ciò cominciò a ridere, facendo cadere alle sue spalle una serie di piccoli fulmini, che fecero saltare per lo spavento un corvo che li stava osservando da un trespolo, che Kaito notò solo in quel momento.  
“Okay, considerando ciò che cerco io non è poi così assurdo… Ma perché dovrei aiutarti? Dopotutto, mi hai rapito dal mio mondo e trasformato in questo… papero! Diciamo che la mia motivazione è piuttosto scarsa in questo momento.”  
Il sorriso di Amelia non scomparve. “Oh, ma questa situazione è perfetta per me. Dopotutto, ora ho la perfetta merce di scambio. Tu ruba per me la Numero Uno, e io in cambio ti farò tornare a casa come prima. Mi basterà annullare l’incantesimo. E chissà, magari se sarò soddisfatta potrei anche darti un premio.”  
Kaito la fissò per qualche secondo, pensando cosa poteva fare. Era innegabile che quella situazione fosse decisamente diversa da ciò a cui era abituato. Inoltre non aveva alcuna intenzione di restare un papero.  
Sospirando, annuì. “Direi che non ho molta scelta. Ma sia chiaro: io ho il mio orgoglio di ladro, quindi non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi aiutare dalla tua magia. Mi basta la mia.”  
Dicendo ciò alzò una mano, per poi muovere velocemente le dita e facendo apparire una carta dal nulla. “E fortunatamente pare che anche conciato così non abbia perso il mio tocco.”  
“Come vuoi. A me basta il risultato, non mi interessa altro. L’unica cosa importante è che Paperon de’ Paperoni deve restare in vita e non deve perdere il resto della sua fortuna, altrimenti la Numero Uno diventerà davvero come qualsiasi altra moneta.”  
“Con chi credi di parlare? Kaito Kid non uccide nessuno. Sono un ladro gentiluomo io. O gentilpapero in questo momento… Avrò bisogno di una visita una volta finita questa storia.”  
“Va bene. Allora lascerò che tu faccia a modo tuo. Tuttavia, ti darò giusto un piccolo aiuto. Dopotutto, Paperone si trova dall’altra parte del mondo.”  
Dicendo ciò puntò le mani contro Kaito. “Mi farò viva io. Non tentare di ingannarmi, o vedrai perché sono considerata una delle streghe più pericolose!”  
Kaito ridacchiò. “Non credevo l’avrei mai detto, ma temo di conoscere una strega che mi spaventa più di te.” Disse, mentre veniva avvolto dal fumo, che nascose tutto alla sua vista.  
  
  
Quando Kaito riuscì a tornare a vedere, dovete nuovamente faticare a mantenere la faccia da poker.  
Si aspettava di riapparire in una fattoria, o alla peggio un villaggio, ma di certo non in una metropoli in piena regola, con grattacieli enormi e centinaia di paperi e topi che camminavano tranquillamente, alcuni con smartphone in mano e altri chiacchierando tra di loro.  
“Beh… La prossima volta che sento dire qualcuno che l’uomo è l’unica razza all’universo così evoluta, saprò cosa rispondergli.” Mormorò, decidendo di iniziare a esplorare quella città.  
Non gli ci volle molto per scoprire che si chiamava Paperopoli, e che questa era letteralmente divisa in due da dei marchi pubblicitari, uno di nome P.d.P. e l’altro RK.  
Tuttavia la sua attenzione fu presto attirata da un edificio singolare che spiccava in mezzo a quella città, in tutti i sensi possibili: infatti era l’unico edificio su una piccola collina che era stata risparmiata dall’edilizia. La forma del palazzo ricordava a Kaito una vecchia cassaforte, sensazione accentuata dal simbolo del dollaro impresso sulla facciata.  
“Beh, o è la zecca di Stato o il proprietario è alquanto strano.” Ridacchiò, per poi spostare la sua attenzione verso un polverone che si stava avvicinando a tutta velocità contro l’edificio. “Uh?”  
Con suo stupore, il polverone si rivelò essere una specie di carro armato fornito di trivella gigante, il quale non accennò minimamente a fermarsi nemmeno dopo aver cominciato a risalire la collina.  
Prima che Kaito potesse anche solo pensare qualcosa, sulla collina si aprì dal nulla un’enorme botola, dalla quale uscì un gigantesco pugno robotico che colpì in pieno la trivella, facendola volare indietro fino a schiantarsi a pochi metri di distanza da un incredulo Kid.  
“Maledetto Paperone!” Gridò una voce, mentre il portellone dell’insolito mezzo si apriva, lasciando uscire un bassotto antropomorfo vestito con una divisa carceraria rossa con tanto di numero identificativo e maschera nera attorno agli occhi. “Prima o poi riusciremo ad avere noi la meglio!”  
“Ehm… scusi signor… ladro?” Lo chiamò incerto Kaito.  
Il bassotto scattò verso di lui. “Che vuoi?”  
“Ecco… non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire quanto hai appena detto… Quel palazzo è per caso di Paperon de’ Paperoni?”  
Il cane ladro lo guardò come se avesse detto la più grossa idiozia.  
“Da dove vieni, scusa? Quello è il Deposito di Paperon de’ Paperoni! La sua casa e il suo deposito letterale di gran parte delle sue fortune! Al suo interno ci sono tre ettari cubici di denaro liquido!”  
Sentendo ciò la mascella di Kaito finalmente cedette. “T-Tre… Tre ettari cubici di denaro?” Ripeté incredulo, mentre l’altro ladro si allontanò non appena le sirene della polizia cominciarono a farsi sentire. “E quello doveva essere l’antifurto… Ok, direi che ho trovato il degno avversario di Jiroichi. Nemmeno lui è mai arrivato a tanto!”  
Kaito sospirò, portandosi una mano dietro la testa. “Fantastico… ora capisco perché quella strega avesse bisogno di una mano esperta.”  
Mentre diceva ciò sul suo volto comparve un ghigno divertito. “Interessante. Sarà una sfida interessante. Ma prima devo tornare pienamente operativo. Chissà se da queste parti c’è qualche inventore pazzo come l’amico di Jii.”  
Usando la miglior faccia da poker che avesse a sua disposizione, si allontanò fischiettando mentre una decina di auto della polizia arrivavano sul luogo.  
  
“Ancora una volta quel Paperone disturba la nostra pace…”  
“Ma è colpa della Banda Bassotti che non si arrende…”  
“Con tutti i soldi che ha, un piccolo furto non lo graverebbe troppo…”  
Questi furono alcuni dei commenti che Kaito sentì mentre passava inosservato per la strada.  
 _“Così è una cosa che succede abbastanza spesso, eh?”_ Pensò, portandosi una mano sotto il mento. _“Beh, di certo non sarà facile aggirare quel sistema di sicurezza… e probabilmente è solo la prima misura di protezione di quel deposito.”_  
“Ah… lo zione ha di nuovo respinto i Bassotti facendo il solito casino.” Sentì dire da una voce acuta, mentre tre paperotti identici tranne che per il colore del loro berretto, rispettivamente blu, rosso e verde, li passavano accanto.  
“E anche stavolta non siamo nemmeno riusciti a vedere il tutto.”  
“Purtroppo succede sempre così velocemente che se non siamo già da lui è impossibile fare in tempo.”  
Kaito si voltò verso i tre paperotti, sorpreso dalla sua fortuna.  
“Scusate… siete per caso parenti di Paperon de’ Paperoni?” Domandò, facendogli fermare e girare a guardarlo sorpresi.  
“Sì.”  
“Perché lo”  
“vuoi sapere?”  
Kaito sbatté le palpebre. Aveva sentito dire che i gemelli potevano essere in sintonia, ma non si aspettava ad un simile livello tale da completarsi le frasi a vicenda.  
“Semplice curiosità. Sono arrivato da poco in città, e ho visto subito l’assalto della… Banda Bassotti si chiama? Beh, comunque mi chiedevo giusto se vi riferivate proprio a lui.”  
“Sì. Era la Banda Bassotti.”  
“Provano a rapinare lo zio Paperone ogni volta che ne hanno la possibilità.”  
“Ma lui riesce sempre a respingerli.”  
“Vostro zio dev’essere davvero in gamba. Devo dire che non avevo mai visto nessuno che arrivava ad usare simili antifurto.”  
“Dovresti vedere quando Amelia lo minaccia.” Esclamarono assieme i tre paperotti. “Ma spende solo per la difesa. Per il resto è il papero più tirchio del mondo. O parsimonioso, come si definisce lui.”  
“Zio Paperone è solo un vecchio taccagno.” Aggiunse una nuova voce.  
Kaito si voltò, ritrovandosi a fissare un papero con una blusa nera e un capello da marinaio blu. “E voi tre dovreste già essere a scuola se non sbaglio.”  
“Scusa zio Paperino!” Risposero istantaneamente i tre, per poi scappare a gambe levate.  
“Mi faranno impazzire.” Mormorò Paperino, per poi voltarsi verso il ragazzo. “E tu chi sei?”  
“Kaito Kuroba. Come stavo dicendo ai suoi nipoti, sono qui di passaggio e mi è capitato di assistere all’attacco dei Bassotti contro il Deposito e-”  
“Sì, non me ne parlare. Lo ziastro mi ha chiamato subito per andare a pulire la collina. E con quelle poche centinaia di metri di lista dei debiti che ho nei suoi confronti non posso dire di no.”  
Kaito lo guardò sorpreso. “Non mi dirai che ti ricatta con la storia dei debiti, vero?”  
“Ahimè, purtroppo è così. Lo zione la usa ogni volta che ha bisogno di una mano o vuole avere il suo schiavo personale nei suoi infiniti viaggi in giro per il mondo. Ora scusa, ma se lo faccio aspettare ulteriormente non farà altro che gridarmi dietro tutto il tempo.”  
“Capisco perfettamente. Anch’io sono abituato ad avere qualcuno che mi urla spesso dietro.” Disse Kaito. _“Anche se solitamente è l’ispettore che mi insegue o Aoko che non apprezza i miei scherzi.”_ Aggiunse mentalmente.  
“Problemi con la ragazza?” Ridacchiò Paperino.  
“Più con il padre…” Mormorò il ladro, per poi avere un’idea. “Oh, giusto! Che tu sappia, c’è qualche inventore in questa città? Ho un amico che si diletta a creare oggetti vari e mi ha chiesto se potevo cercare qualcuno come lui… anche se sinceramente ne dubito fortemente.”  
“Inventore dici? Beh, direi che sei fortunato!” Rispose Paperino. “C’è Archimede Pitagorico. Può inventare di tutto, motivo per cui spesso anche lui viene richiamato dallo zio Paperone come aiutante. Se è fortunato ogni tanto viene anche pagato.”  
Poi, senza aggiungere altro, Paperino corse via in direzione del Deposito, lasciando dietro un Kaito Kid pensieroso.  
“Okay, sinceramente sto cominciando a nutrire dei dubbi su chi sia il buono e chi il cattivo.” Mormorò. “Beh, ora direi di trovare questo Archimede e vedere se può aiutarmi a ricreare una copia dei gadget di Kid. Anche se dovrò trovare una buona scusa per non fargli capire le mie intenzioni…”  
“Se le tue intenzioni non sono totalmente positive, potresti trovarti nei guai.” Fece una voce alle sue spalle.  
Il ragazzo si voltò immediatamente, ritrovandosi a fissare una figura in un impermeabile che gli celava il volto grazie a un cappuccio, seduta indisturbata su una sedia.  
“C-Cosa… Da dove sei arrivato?”  
“Un semplice mantello dell’invisibilità.” Rispose l’altro, ridacchiando. “Certo, non ho la stessa scenografia della magia che ti ha fatto apparire qui, ma che importa?”  
Kaito deglutì, facendo un passo indietro. “Tu… mi hai visto?”  
“Per pura fortuna. La stessa che hai avuto anche tu nel fatto che sia stato io e non qualcun altro.”  
“E perché?”  
“Ho sentito quello che stavi borbottando prima.” Disse la figura, alzandosi in piedi. “E sei fortunato: ci sono poche persone in grado di eguagliare Archimede con le invenzione, e io gli sono superiore.”  
“E che cosa vuoi in cambio del tuo aiuto?” Chiese il ladro, decidendo di saltare i giri di parole.  
“So riconoscere qualcuno che può creare problemi. E il mio istinto mi dice che tu sei un esperto in ciò.”  
Dicendo ciò tirò fuori da sotto l’impermeabile una piccola scatola con uno schermo sopra. “E a me basta qualcuno che possa dare fastidio a Paperone e a un certo papero mascherato. Sfortunatamente non sono in grado di restare a lungo in città. Sai, sono appena evaso e voglio essere sicuro prima di fare la mia vendetta.”  
Kaito prese l’oggetto, osservandolo con attenzione. “E con questo cosa dovrei farci?”  
L’altro fece una risata, per poi digitare sulla tastiera dentro lo schermo la parola muffin.  
Pochi secondi dopo una piccola pallina nera venne letteralmente sputata fuori dalla scatola, venendo presa al volo dal suo creatore.  
“Vedi, questa invenzione mi sarebbe potuta tornare utile, se solo le cose da essa create durassero più di qualche giorno. Sfortunatamente, ci vogliono solo 24 ore prima che la loro struttura molecolare decada e l’oggetto in questione si annichilisca. Ma nel frattempo…” E mentre spiegava lasciò cadere a terra la sfera, la quale non appena toccò l’asfalto scoppiò in una piccola nuvola di fumo, che quando scomparve lasciò il posto a un muffin su un piattino, che l’inventore prese subito, mandandolo giù in un boccone. “L’oggetto creato è esattamente ciò che dev’essere.”  
Kaito osservò meravigliato il macchinario tra le sue mani. Con quello avrebbe potuto ricreare tranquillamente tutto quanto. Doveva essere solo molto specifico.  
“Beh, allora vedrò di farti divertire con il mio spettacolo.” Disse con un ghigno divertito.  
“È quello che spero. Osserverò le tue azioni, Kaito Ku-”  
“Kid.” Lo interruppe il ladro. “Il mio nome è Kaito Kid.”  
L’inventore sorrise da sotto il cappuccio. “Il ladro bambino. Un mix tra giapponese e inglese. Interessante… Chissà, forse in futuro potremmo collaborare per qualcosa di più grandioso.”  
“Temo non sarò in giro per molto tempo, mi spiace.”  
“Peccato.” Concluse la misteriosa figura, allontanandosi. “Per una volta sarebbe stato interessante avere un ladro che sembra sapere davvero il fatto suo, invece degli smidollati che ci ritroviamo.”  
Kaito non disse nient’altro, per poi abbassare lo sguardo verso la macchina.  
“Beh, direi di metterci al lavoro allora. Più tempo passo qui, più sono alte le possibilità che Aoko convinca il suo vecchio a mobilitare la squadra anti-Kid per cercarmi.”  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
“Tsk. Ma tu guarda un po’ se mi tocca restare la notte a fare nulla.” Si lamentò un giornalista con addosso un impermeabile giallo, mentre sedeva su una panchina ad osservare un vecchio edificio. “Quella Lyla… comincio a pensare che mi abbia preso in giro con questa storia dello scambio di materiale top secret.”  
“Il signor Angus Fangus?” Fece una voce alle sue spalle, che lo fece letteralmente saltare per la paura.  
“C-C-C-Chi è-è-è?” Balbettò lui, voltandosi, solo per ritrovarsi a guardare un papero che indossa una divisa da fattorino, con il berretto rosso che gli copriva gli occhi, lasciando vedere alla luce del lampione solo il suo sorriso.  
“Ho una consegna per lei.” Disse, porgendogli il sacchetto di un fast food. “Un hamburger con quintupla cipolla.”  
“Ma non ho ordinato nulla.” Rispose il giornalista.  
“Infatti è un suo ammiratore a mandarglielo. Ha apprezzato il suo lavoro al telegiornale e voleva ringraziarla con qualcosa di raro.”  
“Per quanto quel tipo di panino sia squisito e per pochi intenditori, non è poi così raro.” Replicò il kiwi, prendendo di colpo il sacchetto e mettendoci subito una mano dentro. “Ma non per questo posso rifiutare un così buon regalo e-”  
Angus si interruppe mentre affianco al panino sentì qualcosa di più rigido. Sorpreso tirò fuori un cd, sopra il quale era appiccicata una carta da gioco. Ma invece di un numero, sopra c’era disegnata la faccia stilizzata di un papero, con cilindro e monocolo. E sotto di essa c’erano scritti ravvicinati i numeri 1412, tanto che a un esame non attento potevano essere letti come KID.  
“Ehi, che scherzo è questo?” Esclamò il giornalista, tornando a guardare il fattorino, solo per affrontare il nulla. “Ma che diamine-”  
Angus tornò a guardare il disco, per poi sospirare e tornare alla panchina, dove tirò su una valigia con all’interno un portatile.  
“Vediamo un po’ di cosa si tratta…” Bofonchiò. “Almeno sarà utile per passare il tempo.”  
Fangus inserì subito il disco, il quale fece partire automaticamente un video, che il giornalista cominciò a guardare mentre mangiava il panino.  
Panino che gli scivolò sull’impermeabile dopo un paio di minuti, mentre un sorriso predatore deformava il suo becco.  
“Oh, Lyla Lay, non sai che favore mi hai fatto mandandomi qui… Sento odore di scoop!”  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
“Zio Paperone, che sorpresa inaspettata.” Fece sarcastico Paperino, aprendo la porta giusto per vedere Paperon de’ Paperoni entrare in casa, lanciando il suo cilindro sull’attaccapanni.  
“Sai com’è, passavo di qua e ho pensato di fare visita ai miei nipoti.”  
“Ovviamente non ha nulla a che fare il fatto che io abbia messo nei piatti nemmeno cinque secondi fa le mie frittelle, vero?”  
“Nipote, mi credi forse un approfittatore? E comunque non vorrai negare al tuo vecchio povero zio un piatto a pranzo, no?”  
Mentre diceva ciò il vecchio papero prese senza alcun rimorso la maggior parte delle frittelle sul tavolo e le fece scivolare nel piatto di fronte al suo, mentre Qui, Quo e Qua ridacchiarono per la scena famigliare.  
Paperino sospirò, per poi tornare ai fornelli.  
“Già che ci sei accendi la televisione! Voglio vedere il telegiornale!” Aggiunse Paperone, mandando giù mezza frittella con un solo morso.  
“No, ma fai pure come se fossi a casa tua, eh.”  
“Tecnicamente questa è casa mia. Siete voi che siete qui abusivamente, visto che non mi paghi l’affitto da mesi.”  
“Che canale preferisci, zione caro?” Disse subito Paperino, sorridendo forzatamente.  
“Metti 00 Channel zio Paperino!”  
“Dopo il telegiornale fanno il nostro cartone animato preferito!”  
Il papero vestito alla marinara sospirò nuovamente. “Proprio quel canale? Non ne preferite un altro?”  
“Suvvia nipote, cos’hai contro quel canale? Mi è anche costato poco rilevarlo. E poi non hai lavorato lì per un po’ di tempo?”  
“E quello è uno dei motivi per cui vorrei evitarlo.” Commentò Paperino, accendendo comunque la televisione giusto in tempo per vedere la sigla del telegiornale.  
“Buongiorno a tutti!” Esclamò Angus Fangus, sorridendo alla telecamera mentre sistemava i fogli di fronte a lui. “Bentornati a 00 News!”  
“E ovviamente mi becco lui…” Mormorò il papero, mettendo nuovamente la padella sul fuoco.  
“Oggi ho per voi una notizia speciale. E per una volta non si tratta del buffone in maschera!”  
Sentendo ciò Paperino rivolse lo sguardo alla televisione, sorpreso. Non capitava spesso che Angus trovasse qualcos’altro di cui parlare.  
“Ieri sera mi è stato consegnato un messaggio, all’interno del quale mi viene esplicitamente richiesto di trasmetterlo, e dopo averne discusso con il direttore, abbiamo deciso di farlo.”  
“Eh? Non so nulla di questa storia.” Fece Paperone, pulendosi il becco con il tovagliolo.  
Nel frattempo Angus tirò fuori da sotto la scrivania il disco e la carta che aveva ricevuto, mettendo entrambi in bella vista davanti alla telecamera.  
“Questa è la firma dell’autore del seguente video. Sono sicuro che anche voi resterete sorpresi dal suo stile, decisamente fuori dal comune!”  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò, lo studio del telegiornale fu sostituito da uno sfondo bianco, all’interno del quale si vedeva solo un cilindro bianco.  
Paperino a quel punto aveva abbandonato la padella, avvicinandosi alla tv per guardare meglio.  
All’improvviso dal cilindro cominciò ad uscire del fumo. Poi, senza fare un solo rumore ci fu una piccola esplosione, che ricoprì l’intera schermata di quel fumo bianco.  
Quando scomparve, al posto del cilindro c’era un papero vestito di bianco, con un mantello che svolazzava alle sue spalle, un monocolo sull’occhio destro e il cilindro di prima sulla testa.  
“Ladies and Gentleman, salve a tutti!” Esclamò lui, sorridendo e facendo un inchino. “Il mio nome è Kaito Kid.”  
“Kaito Kid?” Ripeterono i cinque paperi in cucina, fissando lo schermo sorpresi.  
“Se Angus ha deciso di seguire le mie istruzioni, tutti voi dovreste star vedendo questo video durante il telegiornale di mezza giornata, e tra tutti voi spero che ci sia Paperon de’ Paperoni, a cui rivolgo i miei saluti.”  
“Lo conosci?” Domandarono assieme i tre gemelli al papero anziano, che scosse la testa.  
“Ora, credo sia il caso di approfondire la mia presentazione: come vi ho appena detto, il mio nome è Kaito Kid… e sono un ladro. Un ladro gentiluomo. Oh, non state a perdere tempo a cercare informazioni su di me, non troverete nulla. Sono letteralmente sbucato fuori dal nulla, come ogni ladro che si rispetti davvero.”  
Paperino continuò a fissare il papero in televisione, non accorgendosi nemmeno della puzza di bruciato alle sue spalle.  
“Ora, da dove vengo c’è una tradizione che seguo: quella di annunciare sempre in anticipo i miei furti. E dovete sapere che finora non ho mai fallito un solo colpo, indipendentemente dal numero di poliziotti impiegati e antifurti usati. Ed è per questo che ho deciso di fare lo stesso anche qui a Paperopoli, dove debutterò con il colpo che sto per annunciarvi!”  
“Non mi piace questa storia…” Commentò Paperone, prendendo un bicchiere in mano.  
“Domani sera a mezzanotte entrerò nel deposito di Paperon de’ Paperoni e gli ruberò la sua cara Numero Uno.”  
Paperino e i nipotini si voltarono verso lo zione, il quale aveva appena frantumato il bicchiere che teneva in mano, assumendo un’espressione di puro terrore.  
“E con questo, vi saluto. Ci vediamo domani notte, cari i miei paperopolesi. E Paperone, non vedo l’ora di fare la tua conoscenza.”  
Detto ciò il video si interruppe, facendo tornare Angus sullo schermo.  
  
Kaito sorrise, mentre mischiato alla gente del centro commerciale aveva appena finito di vedere il suo annuncio.  
Ma il suo sorriso fu interrotto da un urlo che sovrastò ogni rumore, creando diverse crepe nei muri e frantumando parecchi vetri, costringendo la maggior parte dei presenti a tapparsi le orecchie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Uh?” fece Gizmo Nakamori, alzando di colpo la testa dalla scrivania.  
“Che succede capo?” Domandò uno dei poliziotti lì vicino.  
“Non saprei… ho come la sensazione che Kid ne abbia combinata qualcuna delle sue. Però che strano, ho sentito come una specie di urlo…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“C-Che diamine è stato?” Fece Kaito, cercando di riprendersi, mentre anche le altre persone attorno a lui si guardavo in giro confuse.  
  
Paperino e i nipotini si tolsero le mani da sopra le orecchie, osservando come ormai tutto il set da cucina in vetro e ceramica fosse ridotto a frantumi, mentre la porta d’ingresso si chiudeva dolcemente spinta dallo spostamento d’aria di Paperone, che non appena finito di sentire l’annuncio di Kid aveva cacciato uno dei suoi urli peggiori e si era fiondato probabilmente o al Deposito o da Archimede.  
“Q-Quel tipo non sa che cos’ha fatto.” Fece Quo, guardando il televisore crepato a metà, mentre i suoi fratelli annuirono.  
“Già… annunciare di rubare la Numero Uno dello zione… Credo che nemmeno i Bassotti abbiano mai osato tanto.”  
  
“Kaito Kid? Chi è questo Kaito Kid che crede di poter prendere il nostro posto?!” Brontolò un vecchio bassotto con la barba bianca e la pipa in bocca, guardando il resto della Banda Bassotti, che scossero la testa.  
“Non ne abbiamo idea, Nonno! È la prima volta che ne sentiamo parlare!”  
“I-176?”  
Un Bassotto con il cappello da laureato stava digitando velocemente su un computer. “Sto cercando informazioni per tutto il web, sentendomi anche con altri colleghi. Ma nessuno di loro lo ha mai sentito nominare. Anche se nella classifica dei ladri sta guadagnando diversi punti solo per il coraggio che ha avuto.”  
  
Mad Ducktor ridacchiò, mentre volava via da Paperopoli a bordo di un piccolo aeromobile.  
“Però, ha decisamente più stile di quanto credessi. Chissà se riuscirà davvero a compiere quel furto. Se dovesse farcela, vendicarsi di Paperone sarà ancora più facile!”  
  
“Uhm… Di certo ha un modo di fare tutto suo.” Commentò Amelia, mentre osservava il tutto da una sfera di cristallo. “Beh, poco importa. Almeno sta facendo quel che voglio.”  
Il corvo al suo fianco gracchiò immediatamente.  
“Non preoccuparti Gennarino. Il mio incantesimo è infallibile. Se è stato scelto lui significa che è in grado di rubare la Numero Uno.”  
Se solo Amelia non avesse distolto lo sguardo dalla sfera di cristallo, avrebbe visto che per un secondo un occhio era apparso al suo interno.  
  
“Uhm… Kaito Kid… Non l’ho mai sentito nominare prima.” Fece una voce. “E conoscendo Paperone, sarà già corso ai ripari. Ma qualcuno così audace da annunciare il furto impossibile temo non sia da sottovalutare.”  
Dicendo ciò prese il cellulare, per poi scrivere velocemente un messaggio.  
“Comunque non posso starmene in disparte quando posso aiutare in qualche modo. E poi sarà l’occasione giusta per rivedere Paperino e gli altri!”  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Kaito ridacchiò internamente nel constatare il caos che il suo annuncio aveva creato.  
Nel giro di poche ore, Paperone sembrava essere riuscito a monopolizzare l’intero corpo di polizia di Paperopoli, che ora circondava la collina del Deposito (“Collina Ammazzamotori? Chi diamine gli ha dato un simile nome?” Commentò Kaito quando ne scoprì il nome); come anche tutti i suoi parenti e amici.  
Inizialmente Kaito era scettico sul fatto che un ultra miliardario facesse tante scene per un misero decino, ma era ovviamente dalla parte del torto. Era sicuro che nemmeno se avesse annunciato di voler rubare all’Imperatore sarebbe riuscito a paralizzare totalmente la sicurezza di una città intera.  
E girando per la suddetta città aveva sentito diversi commenti sul suo furto: la maggior parte dei cittadini sembrava incuriosita dall’annuncio, dicendo che erano passati diversi anni dall’ultima volta che qualcuno era stato tanto sfrontato nei confronti del miliardario. Una piccola parte sembrava invece quasi tifare per lui, come un papero in giacca con tanto di ridicola bombetta e un altro vecchio papero che sembrava in tutto e per tutto lo stereotipo di uno scozzese.  
Con sua sorpresa, sembrava che anche con il suo nuovo aspetto avesse mantenuto il suo fascino, dato che si erano già create anche lì una notevole quantità di fan tra le ragazze, le quale erano rimaste affascinate dal suo coraggio. A quel punto non si sarebbe sorpreso di vedere un comitato di benvenuto per Kid, con i dovuti suggerimenti che avrebbe fatto cadere in giornata nel web.  
Ora invece, mascherato da poliziotto, era riuscito ad entrare nel cuore del deposito, dove lui assieme ad un’altra ventina di agenti, al capo della polizia e al Sindaco della città stavano osservando Paperone discutere della sicurezza con il famoso Archimede Pitagorico.  
“Signor de Paperoni, siate ragionevole, non potete pretendere che l’intera città vada in coprifuoco.” Disse il Sindaco, asciugandosi il sudore con un fazzoletto. “Non avete idea di come questo possa avere ripercussioni negative sulla campagna elettorale-”  
“Non mi interessa! E vi ricordo che grazie alle vostre esose tasse sono il vostro principale finanziatore! E sappiate che se la mia Numero Uno verrà rubata, vi riterrò tutti quanti personalmente responsabili!”  
“Stiamo cercando più informazioni possibili su questo Kaito Kid.” Intervenne il capo della polizia. “Ma come ha detto lui stesso, non riusciamo a trovare nulla. Stiamo anche comparando la sua voce e il suo aspetto nel database di tutti i criminali, ma finora non c’è stato alcun risultato.”  
“Non mi importa da dov’è saltato fuori, lo voglio dietro le sbarre della prigione! Non ho passato un secolo a guadagnare la mia fortuna solo per farmi derubare da un piccolo ladro da quattro soldi!”  
“Tutto questo per una misera moneta da dieci centesimi…” Osò dire un poliziotto, salvo ritrovarsi subito una spingarda impugnata dal vecchio papero puntata contro.  
“Quel misero decino, come lo chiami tu, è il simbolo della mia fortuna! È stata la prima moneta che ho guadagnato con sudore e fatica, e non ho alcuna intenzione di rinunciarvi!”  
“Non preoccuparti zio Paperone!” Esclamarono assieme i tre gemelli, entrando nella stanza assieme a Paperino. “Siamo sicuri che riuscirai a respingere anche questo Kaito Kid! Con Amelia e i Bassotti ci riesci sempre!”  
“Sarò tranquillo solo quando questa storia sarà finita!” Replicò il papero d’affari, per poi rivolgersi al nipote più grande. “E tu, sei riuscito a contattarlo?”  
“Potresti anche dimostrare un po’ più di gentilezza, sai? Comunque sì, l’ho sentito e ha detto che farà di tutto per esserci. Sa benissimo che altrimenti non mi lasceresti in pace per i prossimi due secoli.”  
“Ringrazia che almeno così mi sei utile!”  
Kaito ascoltò con attenzione. A chi si stavano riferendo? Doveva essere qualcuno di cui Paperone si fidava parecchio, ma con cui non doveva proprio andare d’amore e d’accordo, visto che non poteva contattarlo direttamente.  
“Credo proprio che in questo caso sia meglio avere più aiuto possibile.” Disse una nuova voce, che fece voltare tutti quanti verso la porta. “Dopotutto, questo Kid dev’essere molto sicuro di sé per fare un annuncio come quello.”  
Kaito guardò come una piccola figura uscì allo scoperto, e per un momento sentì il cuore mancare un battito. Questo perché lì, davanti a lui, c’era la controparte perfetta di Conan Edogawa, con tanto di camicia blu e farfallino rosso.  
Li ci volle qualche secondo per vedere le due enormi orecchie da topo che sbucavano dalla testa, come ovviamente la coda che si agitava dietro di lui.  
“Topolino!” Esclamarono quasi tutti i presenti.  
“Come ti sei conciato?” Domandò Paperino, mentre il nuovo arrivato ridacchiò.  
“Non appena ha saputo che sarei venuto qui Minni ha insistito che mi vestissi così. Dice che è la moda del momento.”  
“Oh, menomale che è arrivato qualcuno che sa cosa fare!” Disse Paperone. “Considerando il numero di casi che hai risolto, per una volta non mi dispiacerebbe il tuo aiuto! E sono sicuro che a Paperino non dispiacerà ospitarti a sue spese.”  
“Ma quale grande generosità…” Replicò il diretto interessato, tuttavia sorridendo. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto ospitare il suo vecchio amico, anche se questo avrebbe creato qualche difficoltà ai suoi piani per quella sera.  
Kaito nel frattempo guardò attentamente il nuovo arrivato. _“La mia solita fortuna. Doveva arrivare la controparte topo del moccioso e di Saguru…”_ Pensò. _“Beh, a questo punto direi che vale la pena fare un tentativo e vedere fin dove può arrivare con le sue doti da detective.”_  
Tuttavia, prima che Kaito potesse fare qualcosa, Topolino continuò a parlare.  
“Beh, grazie mille. In effetti avevo intenzione di cercare un motel per la notte, ma così mi facilitate le cose. Ora, prima di tutto, direi che è il caso di analizzare tutto quello che sappiamo su questo ladro.”  
Il capo della polizia annuì, per poi tirare fuori il biglietto ricevuto da Angus. “Abbiamo già fatto analizzare questo biglietto dalla scientifica. L’unica cosa che sono riusciti a rilevare è che il becco del disegno è stato fatto con un inchiostro diverso dal resto, in un secondo momento.”  
Topolino prese il biglietto, osservandolo con attenzione.  
“Quindi ha usato un disegno già fatto e lo ha modificato?” Domandò Paperino.  
“Già. Anche se potrebbe essere solo un modo per depistarci.”  
“No, non credo.” Rispose Topolino. “Il disegno è stato fatto evidentemente da lui, sia l’originale che la modifica. La domanda che mi sorge è il perché abbia aggiunto il becco in un secondo momento e ovviamente con una penna diversa.”  
“Forse è stato interrotto e ha proseguito in un secondo momento.” Azzardò lo stesso Kaito, facendo bene attenzione a usare una voce il più starnazzante possibile per mascherare quella vera.  
Topolino lo guardò, per poi annuire. “Vero, è una possibilità. Ma da come si è presentato nel video, dubito sia andata così. In quel caso lo avrebbe rifatto da zero. Inoltre, sono pronto a scommettere che è stato proprio lui a consegnare il biglietto a quel giornalista.”  
“Beh, e questo cos’ha a che fare con il furto?” Domandò Paperone, stizzito.  
“Se riusciamo a capire come pensa, possiamo agire di conseguenza.” Replicò il detective. “Mentre venivo qui ho riascoltato più volte il suo messaggio. E c’è ancora qualcosa che non mi convince. Da come agiva, era chiaro che non era la prima volta che faceva qualcosa del genere. Era naturale.”  
 _“Oh… e bravo, topo detective.”_ Pensò Kid. _“Daresti del filo da torcere anche a quei due…”_  
“Ma in quel caso, perché nessuno ne ha mai sentito parlare prima?” Continuò Topolino. “Ha detto che ha già commesso altri furti, sempre avvisando in anticipo. Questo avrebbe creato scalpore, e invece nulla. Fino al suo video era un perfetto sconosciuto. Dobbiamo essere pronti a tutto. Potrebbe anche decidere di attaccare con qualche arma, come farebbe Macchia Nera.”  
“Però si è definito un ladro gentiluomo.” Aggiunse Kaito. “Solitamente non significa che non usano armi letali?”  
“Sì, è vero, ma-” Topolino a quel punto si interruppe, voltandosi a guardare il poliziotto. “Gentiluomo? È lo stesso termine che ha usato Kaito Kid nel video. Un termine che ricorda gentilpapero e gentiltopo… ma che non esiste. Come fai a sapere cosa significa?”  
Kaito sentì lo sguardo di tutti voltarsi verso di lui, mentre internamente maledisse il suo doppio lapsus. “B-Beh, come hai detto, è simile come termine, non era difficile capirne il significato.”  
“Però tu non hai detto gentilpapero, ma gentiluomo. Proprio come ha fatto lui.”  
Kaito a quel punto restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi lasciar uscire una risatina.  
“Ma tu guarda… Sei più in gamba di quanto ti dessi credito, topo.” Disse sorridendo, alzando leggermente il cappello della polizia che stava indossando. “Ma con quel vestito… A quanto pare continua a perseguitarmi anche qui, sebbene con aspetto e nome diverso.”  
Immediatamente tutti gli altri agenti tirarono fuori la loro pistola e gliela puntarono contro, mentre Paperino si portava avanti ai nipotini.  
“Kaito Kid presumo.” Fece invece Topolino. “Credevo avresti rispettato l’orario da te dato.”  
“Certo. Ma non ho mai detto che non avrei fatto un sopralluogo prima. Dopotutto, è la prima volta che agisco in questa città.”  
“E sarà anche l’ultima!” Esclamò Paperone, caricando la spingarda con del sale grosso.  
Kaito alzò una mano, per poi muovere un dito in segno di negazione. “Temo che il mio annuncio resti ancora valido. Dopotutto, questo furto è uno dei pochi a cui non posso proprio rinunciare.”  
“Che cosa intendi dire?” Domandò Paperino, guardandolo serio.  
Kaito Kid sorrise, per poi muovere velocemente le dita della mano, facendo apparire tra esse una pallina nera.  
“Spiacente, ma ogni mago ha i suoi segreti. Non vedo l’ora che arrivi stasera. Mi chiedo se sarai davvero all’altezza di Conan e di Saguru, signor Topolino.”  
Detto ciò lanciò a terra la pallina, che esplose in una nuvola di fumo, che quando scomparve mostrò il posto vuoto del ladro.  
“Presto, cercatelo ovunque!” Ordinò il capo della polizia agli agenti, mentre Paperone si voltò subito verso la teca che conteneva la Numero Uno, sospirando di sollievo nel vedere la sua adorata monetina al suo posto.  
“Un mago?” Ripeté invece Topolino, osservando gli ultimi sbuffi di fumo sparire.  
“Beh, è senz’altro in grado di sparire come uno vero.” Commentò Paperino, guardando l’amico, che annuì.  
“Già. Ma ora ci ha lasciato un altro mistero. Chi sono questi Conan e Saguru che ha nominato?”  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Kaito Kid sospirò, sistemando il suo mantello deltaplano.  
“Ma dico, chi è l’idiota che ha fatto la cima di questo grattacielo come ologramma?” Bofonchiò, mentre guardava il Deposito di Paperone con un cannocchiale. “Comunque, ormai è ora. Sarà strano agire senza l’aiuto del vecchietto, ma non importa.”  
Dicendo ciò si avvicinò al bordo del palazzo, per poi lanciarsi fuori, aprendo il deltaplano e dirigendosi silenziosamente verso il Deposito.  
Gli era chiaro che arrivare via terra fosse totalmente fuori questione, e oramai anche le maschere erano inutili, dato che avevano scoperto delle sue abilità di travestimento.  
“Scusa, stai andando da qualche parte?” Domandò una voce al suo fianco, che fece voltare di colpo il ladro, il quale si ritrovò a fissare un altro papero in maschera, solo che questi indossava un costume nero con un mantello blu da un lato e rosso dall’altro. Il papero mascherato tuttavia, a differenza di Kaito, era comodamente seduto su un auto volante. “No, perché volevo giusto avvisarti che la prigione è nella direzione opposta.”  
Kaito restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi dire un semplice ma efficace “Cosa?!”  
“Strano, non mi pareva fossi straniero. Ho detto che la prigione è nella direzione opposta.”  
“Tu chi diamine sei?”  
“Oh, giusto, immagino che non hai indagato a sufficienza su questa città, se hai perso il suo supereroe personale. Sono Paperinik. Piacere di conoscerti, Kaito Kid.”  
Il ladro deglutì, per poi sorridere.  
“Un supereroe? Divertente, una volta mi hanno paragonato proprio a uno di loro. Ma devo dire, nonostante tutto quello che mi è successo nelle ultime ore, questa ancora non me l’aspettavo.”  
Paperinik a quel punto gli puntò contro una pistola. “Arrenditi e sarà indolore. Altrimenti non posso garantirti un morbido atterraggio.”  
“Un supereroe con una pistola? Devo dire che è piuttosto ipocrita.”  
“Oh, non temere. La pistola laser è l’altra. Questa è semplicemente un raggio paralizzante.”  
Kid sorrise, per poi tirare anche lui fuori la sua pistola. “Buono a sapersi allora.”  
Mentre parlavano, i due paperi non si accorsero di esserci avvicinati al Deposito, il quale cominciò a sovrastarli con la sua mole.  
Kid si voltò giusto in tempo per deviare verso l’alto il deltaplano, dirigendosi dritto contro la cupola rossa, seguito da Paperinik.  
Senza dire nulla, Kaito lanciò contro il tetto una serie di palline nere, per poi sparargli contro alcune carte, che le colpirono in pieno.  
L’effetto fu immediato: una coltre di fumo bianco ricoprì l’intero tetto, costringendo l’eroe ad allontanarsi per non rischiare di andare a sbattere.  
“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo…” Borbottò, per poi prendere un’altra pistola e puntarla contro il fumo. Immediatamente dalla pistola uscì un forte colpo di vento, che dissipò in pochi secondi il fumo, rivelando tuttavia il tetto perfettamente vuoto.  
“Dev’essere già entrato!” Esclamò Paperinik, atterrando con la macchina e aprendo il portone del tetto con un’altra pistola, fiondandosi subito dentro.  
La porta fece per richiudersi automaticamente, salvo venire fermata da un guanto bianco che sbucava da sotto un telo rosso attaccato alla cupola.  
“Fin troppo gentile ad aprirmi la porta, eroe.” Disse Kid, sorridendo.  
  
  
Paperinik entrò di colpo nella stanza principale del Deposito, dove Paperone era in piedi davanti alla teca della Numero Uno con la spingarda in mano, affiancato da un Topolino preso a leggere qualcosa sul cellulare.  
“Kid non è ancora entrato?” Domandò subito, attirando l’attenzione dei due.  
“Vuoi dire che è dentro il deposito?!” Esclamò Paperone. “Umpf, vai a fidarti degli eroi. Dovrò risolvere la questione da solo, come nel Klondike!”  
“Calmati Paperone. Se ti allontani da qui farai solo il suo gioco.” Intervenne Topolino.  
“È vero. Per ora conviene restare qui e-”  
Ma Paperinik fu interrotto dalla porta che si apriva nuovamente, rivelando un secondo Paperinik, che guardò ansimando gli altri.  
“Non fatevi ingannare! È lui Kaito Kid!” Gridò, indicando l’altro eroe, che lo guardò con occhi spalancati.  
“Io? Sei tu l’impostore!” Esclamò, tirando fuori la pistola allo stesso identico ritmo del suo sosia.  
Paperone spostò la direzione della spingarda prima su uno e poi sull’altro, non sapendo verso chi fare fuoco.  
“Sei solo un imbroglione!” Esclamò Paperinik. “E purtroppo per te posso facilmente dimostrarlo!”  
“Non credo!” Replicò l’altro Paperinik. “Sono io l’originale, non puoi dimostrare il falso!”  
“Uack! Salo tutti e due così non corro pericoli!” Gridò Paperone, caricando la spingarda e facendo fuoco, lanciando verso entrambi i paperi mascherati una raffica di sale grosso che evitarono saltando a lato.  
“Ehi Paperone, vedi di fare attenzione!” Esclamarono tutti e due allo stesso tempo, per poi fulminarsi a vicenda con lo sguardo.  
“Paperinik!” Chiamò Topolino, attirando l’attenzione dei due paperi su di sé. “Rispondi a questa domanda: chi è il tuo migliore amico?”  
“Semplice: nessuno, non posso dire chi è il mio migliore amico e-” Ma dovette interrompersi a causa di una seconda raffica di sale, stavolta diretta solo a lui. “Ma cosa-?”  
“Spiacente Kid, ti sei tradito.” Spiegò Topolino, sorridendo. “Lo sanno tutti che il miglior amico di Paperinik è Paperino.”  
Il falso Paperinik restò fermo per qualche secondo, per poi sorridere.  
“Cavoli… Un eroe ben diverso da quelli che ho in mente io.” Disse, tornando ad usare la sua vera voce. “Beh, poco importa… ho avuto la mia distrazione.”  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò si tolse la maschera da Paperinik, rivelando il suo volto coperto da una maschera antigas.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse replicare, una decina di piccoli sbuffi di fumo cominciano ad apparire attorno a loro, avvolgendoli.  
“Spiacente, ma non ho tempo per prendervi troppo in giro.” Disse Kaito, attraversando la stanza e fermandosi di fronte alla teca della Numero Uno.  
Sorridendo, rimosse la teca di vetro, solo per sentire il rumore di una botola aprirsi sopra di lui.  
Si preparò a saltare di lato, solo per vedersi cadere addosso diverse collane di aglio.  
Il ladro restò un attimo perplesso, mentre si toglieva di dosso gli ortaggi e con nonchalance prendeva in mano la famosa Numero Uno.  
“F-Fermo…” Sentì dire da Paperone, il quale si stava già rialzando, aiutandosi con la spingarda. “Non… l’avrai…”  
Kaito distolse lo sguardo, vedendo per la prima volta quanto fosse realmente vecchio il papero.  
“Per quanto può interessarti, non sono stato io a scegliere questo furto.” Disse infine. “Le monete non sono il mio forte, e se non ne dipendesse la mia vita ne farei volentieri a meno.”  
“La tua vita?” Fece Paperinik, uscendo dal fumo, mostrando il becco tappato da un cerotto. “Che cosa intendi dire?”  
“Ho già parlato troppo. Ma non temete, non mi rivedrete mai più dopo stasera. Ho delle persone che mi stanno aspettando a casa.”  
Dicendo ciò buttò nuovamente a terra dei fumogeni, che lo avvolsero, permettendogli di scappare dalla finestra aperta della stanza.  
Senza guardare indietro, attivò il meccanismo del mantello, il quale si irrigidì per diventare il deltaplano, con cui volò via, sovrastando la piccola folla di persone e di poliziotti di fronte al Deposito.  
“Bene, e ora vediamo di trovare quella strega e-”  
“Fuoco!”  
Kaito Kid spalancò gli occhi, mentre da un tetto cominciarono a volare decine di torte, le quali lo colpirono in pieno, compresa una sulla faccia, che gli impedì di vedere dove andava.  
Fu così che andò a schiantarsi sul suddetto tetto, rotolando per diversi metri, finché non si fermò di fronte a un giovane gatto nero antropomorfo, con addosso un cappello marrone con un rombo giallo sopra e una coda che usciva dal retro.  
“Generali, lo abbiamo preso!” Esclamò il ragazzo, sorridendo, mentre anche Qui, Quo e Qua lo raggiungevano, tutti e tre con il medesimo cappello.  
“Grande! Lo sapevo che la parte del manuale sotto _‘Come prendere un ladro volante’_ avrebbe funzionato!” Disse Quo.  
“Anche se non sono sicuro intendesse questo con _‘Prendere per la gola’_ …” Aggiunse Qui.  
“Ma che razza di manuale da boy scout avete?” Fece Kid, rialzandosi.  
“Il Manuale delle Giovani Marmotte!” Risposero assieme i gemelli.  
“Il concentrato del riassunto della perduta biblioteca di Alessandria.” Disse Qua, facendo sbattere gli occhi a Kid.  
“Ottimo… Quindi qui danno qualcosa di valore culturale praticamente inestimabile in mano a dei ragazzini…” Borbottò, solo per sentire la porta del tetto aprirsi, rivelando Paperinik, Topolino e Paperone.  
“Ottimo lavoro ragazzi!” Disse l’eroe, avvicinandosi.  
“Non c’è di che!” Esclamarono ancora una volta in sincronia i tre, mentre dietro di loro altre Giovani Marmotte facevano un saluto alla militare.  
“Bene ladro! Ora che ne dici di restituirmi ciò che è mio?” Domandò Paperone, puntandogli contro la spingarda, solo per vedere la mano di Topolino fermarlo. “Che ti prende?”  
“Voglio vederci chiaro.” Fece il topo, guardando Kaito. “Prima hai detto che ne dipendeva la tua vita. Che cosa volevi dire?”  
Kid restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi sospirare.  
“Di’, è una caratteristica di voi piccoli detective impicciarvi in questo modo? Anche Conan fa sempre così.”  
“Ho fatto cercare a diversi amici il tuo e quei nomi, e non è uscito alcun risultato. Quindi, o tu sei totalmente folle, cosa che dubito da come hai gestito questo furto, o c’è qualcosa che ci sfugge.”  
Il ladro guardò attentamente gli altri, per poi tirare fuori la Numero Uno, portandola istintivamente di fronte alla Luna piena.  
“Come dicevo prima, di solito mi occupo di gioielli. Ne sto cercando uno in particolare, ma non ho idea di quale sia e di dove si trovi. Se non è quello, restituisco al legittimo proprietario la refurtiva. È così che Kaito Kid agisce.”  
“Beh, la mia Numero Uno non è un gioiello! Allora perché la vuoi rubare?”  
“Come ho detto, non mi è stata lasciata altra scelta. Se non la rubo, non potrò tornare a casa.”  
“Che cosa intendi dire?” Chiese Paperinik.  
“Lasciate che ve lo spieghi io!” Rispose una voce che risuonò nell’aria, poco prima che dal nulla apparisse Amelia.  
“Tu! Dovevo immaginarlo!” Gridò Paperone.  
“Calma _Paperonuccio_.” Lo prese in giro lei. “Non sei armato di aglio per tenermi a bada, quindi non fare lo sbruffone. Posso mettere al tappetto te e tutti gli altri qui presenti senza problemi. Ma voglio vedere la tua faccia ora che la Numero Uno è finalmente in mano mia!”  
Dicendo ciò si voltò verso Kid. “Ottimo lavoro. Sapevo che il mio incantesimo non poteva fallire.”  
“Il tuo incantesimo?” Fece Topolino.  
“Esatto. L’incantesimo con cui ho evocato qualcuno in grado di aiutarmi. Certo, non pensavo che avrei richiamato qualcuno di un’altra realtà, ma l’importante è il risultato.”  
Tutti a quel punto si voltarono verso Kid, il quale fece una risatina.  
“Proprio così. Pensate, non sono nemmeno un vero papero. Sono stato tirato qui per colpa di quella strega… E non ho scelta se voglio tornare a casa.”  
“Molto bene allora. Consegnami la Numero Uno!”  
Kaito sospirò nuovamente, per poi chiudere la mano a pugno e lanciarla verso Amelia, che la prese al volo.  
“Ah! Finalmente è mi-” Ma la strega s’interruppe a causa di un improvviso giramento di testa, che la costrinse a cadere in ginocchio, mentre lasciava cadere a terra una testa d’aglio.  
“C-Cosa…”  
“Spiacente, ma temo di non poter proseguire.” Spiegò Kid, sorridendo. “Sai, odio che qualcuno mi consideri un volgare ladro su commissione, sia che sia pagato o ricattato.”  
“S-Stupido! Solo io posso rimandarti a casa!”  
“Oh, sono sicuro di poter trovare un altro modo. Nel frattempo però restituirò questa moneta al legittimo proprietario.”  
“Io… Io non lo farei se fossi in te…”  
“Te l’ho detto: non mi importa della tua magia.”  
Amelia sorrise. “Forse per te…” e dicendo ciò schioccò le dita.  
Un’altra nube di fumo apparve dal nulla, e quando si dissipò rivelo una papera dai lunghi capelli castani, con addosso una divisa scolastica a Kaito fin troppo famigliare.  
“Che cosa?!” Esclamò il ladro, perdendo la faccia da poker.  
“Hai fatto un errore a presentarti con il tuo vero nome, Kuroba. Mi hai fornito le informazioni necessarie per poter prendere qualcun altro dal tuo mondo. Sai, giusto per sicurezza.” Continuò Amelia, rialzandosi. “Ora… la Numero Uno?”  
“Che cosa succede?!” Gridò Aoko, guardandosi attorno per poi fissarsi le braccia. “E cosa mi è successo?!”  
“Aoko, calmati. Risolverò tutto quanto.” Disse Kaito, solo per ricevere uno sguardo d’odio dalla ragazza.  
“Kid! Lo sapevo, è uno dei tuoi soliti trucchi, non è vero?”  
Amelia a quel punto scoppiò a ridere. “Nessun trucco ragazza. È semplicemente magia.”  
A quel punto la giovane Nakamori si voltò verso la strega. “Come?”  
“Lascia che ti spieghi la situazione: ho rapito il tuo amico per fargli compiere un furto per me. Ma visto che alla fine si è rifiutato di consegnarmi la refurtiva, sto usando te come arma di ricatto.”  
“Il mio amico?” Ripeté Aoko, a quel punto confusa, guardando Kid.  
“Smettila Amelia!” Gli urlò invece il ladro.  
“Non credo proprio. Hai provato a tradirmi, e questo è il prezzo che dovrai pagare. Dopotutto, mi chiedo come reagirà la tua amica nello scoprire che il suo amico d’infanzia è nientemeno che il famigerato Kaito Kid. Tu non sei curioso, Kuroba?”  
“K-Kaito?” Esclamò la ragazza, fissando incredula l’altro, che distolse lo sguardo. “No… Sta mentendo, non è vero?”  
“Questo è stato vile anche per te, Amelia!” Disse Paperone. “E ti ricordo che in passato hai costretto anche Babbo Natale a lavorare per te!”  
“Grazie, gentile come sempre Paperone. Ora, Kid, la Numero Uno. O tu e la tua amica non tornerete mai più a casa, te lo posso garantire!”  
Kaito Kid restò in silenzio, osservando prima la moneta, poi Aoko e infine Paperone.  
“Non la farai franca, Amelia!” Gridò Paperinik.  
“Ma ho già vinto, supereroe dei miei stivali. Finalmente diventerò la strega più ricca e potente dell’universo!” E qui scoppiò a ridere.  
Risata che tuttavia venne presto coperta da un’altra, che risuonò nell’aria ancora più forte.  
“Tu, la strega più potente? Non farmi ridere ulteriormente, o potrei cadere a terra!” Continuò la nuova voce, facendo spalancare gli occhi a Kid.  
“Questa voce…” Fece, per poi sorridere. “Non credo di essere mai stato così contento di sentirla!”  
Mentre diceva ciò, sopra di loro cominciarono a crearsi delle nubi nere, che coprirono velocemente il cielo sereno, per poi cominciare a far cadere fulmini attorno a loro.  
Allo stesso tempo si alzò un fortissimo vento, che costrinse tutte le Giovani Marmotte a tenersi il cappello con le mani per evitare di farselo portare via.  
“Tu sei solo una streghetta che non riesce nemmeno a rubare le caramelle a un bambino!” Gridò la voce, mentre un fulmine cadeva in mezzo a loro, costringendoli a chiudere gli occhi.  
Quando gli riaprirono, Akako era in piedi, umana, con la sua tunica da strega.  
“Kaito, Aoko… Vedo che vi hanno conciato davvero bene.” Disse, ridacchiando. “Chissà, potrei fare una foto e mandarla all’ispettore. Credo che adorerebbe Kid versione papero.”  
“Per piacere Akako, la situazione è già più problematica di quanto non possa sembrare…”  
“Akako? Sei davvero tu?” Fece invece Aoko, incredula. “Scusa, ma conciata così sembri quasi una-”  
“Strega?” Completo lei, divertita. “In effetti, è proprio così. E ora se permettete, dovrei risolvere una questioncina.”  
Detto ciò si voltò verso Amelia. “Non solo hai rapito il mio obiettivo principale, ma poi hai pensato di fare lo stesso con una mia amica. Davvero pensavi di non incorrere in alcuna conseguenza?”  
“E perché dovrei avere paura di te? Sono senza dubbio una strega molto più potente di te!” E mentre diceva ciò gli scagliò contro un fulmine, che tuttavia Akako respinse con il solo muovere la mano.  
“Tu non hai la più pallida idea di chi hai di fronte.” Continuò l’umana, divertita. “Hai deciso di violare la barriera delle dimensioni senza preoccuparti delle conseguenze. Cosa che ora dovrai fare!”  
Akako a quel punto alzò le mani verso il cielo.  
“Invoco il vostro potere, o demoni! Permettetemi di insegnare a questa fattucchiera da quattro soldi cosa significa essere una vera strega!”  
In quel momento un fulmine la colpì, lasciandola tuttavia illesa e anzi, convogliando la sua energia attorno alle mani.  
“Non mi fermerai ora che sono ad un passo dalla vittoria!” Urlò Amelia, tirando fuori la sua bacchetta, solo per venire colpita dall’energia di Akako, che aveva abbassato le mani contro di lei.  
“Visto che ti sei divertita così tanto a giocare con le dimensioni, ti manderò in un bel posto! Ho sentito che lì ci sono diverse ragazze vestite in modo assurdo che danno la caccia alle streghe… Chissà, potresti darle un po’ di divertimento!”  
Amelia gridò dalla rabbia, mentre alle sue spalle si generò una specie di buco nero, che la risucchiò al suo interno, per poi sparire nel nulla, assieme a tutte le nuvole nere.  
“Uff… E questa è fatta.” Sospirò Akako, per poi voltarsi verso i due amici. “Ora, che ne dite di spiegarmi per bene cos’è successo? Tutto quello che so è che quella strega ha rapito tutti e due proprio davanti ai miei occhi.”  
“A dir la verità ora anche noi vorremo sapere bene tutta la storia.” Fece Topolino.  
“Anch’io. Cos’è questa storia che sei Kaito Kid, Kaito?”  
Il ladro fece qualche passo indietro, per poi abbassare la testa, arrendevole. “Va bene… immagino di non avere altra scelta che dire la verità, eh?”  
  
  
“Quindi è così che stanno le cose…” Disse infine Topolino, dopo aver ascoltato tutta la storia. Kaito aveva rimosso l’ormai inutile costume, tornando nei suoi vestiti normali.  
“Ma perché non hai chiesto aiuto a mio padre?” Domandò Aoko. “Ti avrebbe aiutato senza esitazione, soprattutto considerando che il precedente Kid, cioè tuo padre, è stato ucciso… Perché hai deciso di correre gli stessi rischi diventando il nuovo Kaito Kid?!”  
“Non volevo coinvolgere nessuno. Gli unici a conoscenza del mio segreto erano mia madre e Jii, oltre ovviamente alla qui presente Akako.” Spiegò Kaito, guardando la strega.  
“Beh, l’ho capito solo perché tu sei l’unico umano in grado di resistere alla mia attrazione. A quel punto, il fatto che sia tu che Kaito Kid ne eravate immuni è stato un indizio abbastanza chiaro.”  
“Ma questa Pandora…” “Com’è possibile…” “Che esista davvero?” Fecero i tre gemelli.  
“Sinceramente, non sono nemmeno io sicuro che esista. Ma se un organizzazione di criminali è disposta ad uccidere per essa, non posso di certo far finta di nulla.”  
“Non posso dire di non appoggiare il tuo piano.” Disse Paperinik. “Dopotutto, non è che le mie origini siano molto più nobili. Inizialmente non facevo altro che vendicare il mio amico Paperino dalle angherie subite dal qui presente Paperon de Paperoni.”  
“Non ricordarmelo.” Commentò in diretto interessato, che nel frattempo era rientrato in possesso della Numero Uno. “Ad ogni modo, visto che sei stato costretto da Amelia, per questa volta posso chiudere un occhio… ma non azzardarti mai più!”  
“Per quanto mi riguarda, ho portato a termine il mio furto.” Replicò il ladro, ridacchiando, per poi voltarsi a guardare Akako. “Allora, puoi farci tornare a casa come eravamo prima?”  
“Certo che posso farlo! Non ci vuole niente, mi basterà annullare l’incantesimo nel momento stesso in cui torneremo nel nostro mondo. Anzi, direi che è il momento di levare le tende.”  
“E Amelia che fine ha fatto esattamente?” Domandò Topolino.  
“Non preoccuparti, le ho lasciato tenere la sua bacchetta, quindi se è abbastanza abile dovrebbe riuscire a tornare quasi sana e salva. Certo, come ho detto, l’ho mandata in un mondo dove la caccia alle streghe è realtà, anche se ad occuparsene sono delle cosiddette ‘ragazze magiche’… per ovvii motivi non sono andata a indagare personalmente tali voci.”  
“Speriamo se ne stia lontana per un po’.” Borbottò Paperone. “Almeno risparmierò su un po’ di antifurti!”  
A quella uscita tutti scoppiarono a ridere.  
“Molto bene. Allora preparatevi, viaggiare tra le dimensioni può scombussolare un po’!”  
Dicendo ciò alzo le mani, creando un altro buco nero di fronte a loro.  
“Aspetta Kaito!” Lo chiamò Paperinik, avvicinandosi, per poi prenderlo a forza e sussurrargli qualcosa nell’orecchie, passandogli allo stesso tempo qualcosa, che Kaito mise in tasca.  
“Tutto qui?” Disse infine il ragazzo. “Beh, allora grazie mille per il suggerimento!”  
“Di nulla. Quo? Puoi passarmi una bottiglietta d’acqua?”  
“Eh? Oh, certo, subito!” Rispose il paperotto, andando a recuperarla in uno zaino che si erano portati dietro, per poi consegnarla all’eroe, che la passò subito a Kaito.  
“Okay, ora possiamo andare!” Esclamò il ladro, sorridendo e dirigendosi verso il varco, seguito dalle due ragazze.  
“Scusate ancora per tutto il disturbo creato da Kaito.” Disse Aoko, chinando leggermente la testa.  
“Non preoccuparti, è stato un piacevole cambiamento di programma.” Ridacchiò Topolino. “Beh, devo dire che un po’ mi dispiace. Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscere questi Conan e Saguru.”  
“Per carità, spero proprio che non succeda mai! Dove va quel moccioso arriva sempre la morte!” Esclamò Kaito. “Su, muoviamoci ora Aoko! Non vedo l’ora di liberarmi di queste piume!”  
“Arrivo, arrivo!”.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
“Che bello tornare a sentire la pelle!” Esclamò Kaito non appena uscito dal varco, verificando con sollievo di essere tornato normale, come anche Aoko.  
“Beh, di certo per voi è stata un’esperienza interessante.” Disse Akako, uscendo alle loro spalle. “Ora però Kaito, mi togli una curiosità? Perché quel papero in maschera ti ha passato dell’acqua?”  
“Oh, giusto, me ne stavo dimenticando!” Fece lui, per poi passare la bottiglietta ad Aoko, assieme a una pastiglia che tirò fuori dalla tasca.  
“Cos’è?”  
“A quanto pare quel Paperinik ha viaggiato più volte attraverso altre realtà. Mi ha dato quella pastiglia per aiutare con il cambiamento. Dice che senza quella nel giro di pochi minuti può venire un forte mal di testa.”  
“Oh! E tu non la prendi?”  
“Ne ho un’altra in tasca, non preoccuparti.”  
Aoko annuì. “D’accordo. Ma dopo andremo subito da mio padre a spiegargli tutta la storia. Sono sicura che ti aiuterà subito. E chissà, potrebbe anche chiudere un occhio sui tuoi furti.”  
Kaito sorrise triste, mentre Aoko mandò giù la pastiglia con un sorso d’acqua.  
“Mi dispiace… ma temo di non poterlo fare.” Disse lui.  
Aoko lo guardò confusa per un attimo, per poi scuotere la testa, portandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
“K-Kaito? Dove siamo?” Domandò, guardandosi intorno.  
Akako spalancò gli occhi, mentre Kaito indossò il suo solito sorriso sfrontato.  
“Come sarebbe a dire dove siamo? Mi hai trascinato fin qui perché volevi un gelato particolare, solo per scoprire che la gelateria è chiusa! Mi stai prendendo in giro?”  
“Davvero? Strano, non riesco a ricordarlo…”  
“E io che ho pure perso del tempo per accompagnarti… Bell’amica che sei!” Continuò Kaito, portandosi le mani dietro la testa. “Immagino che l’unico modo che hai per farti perdonare sia quello di prepararmi la cena!”  
Aoko lo guardò male, per poi annuire. “Molto bene allora! Vado subito a prendere del squisito pesce fresco per fare il sushi!”  
Immediatamente sul volto di Kaito apparve un’espressione di puro disgusto, mentre Aoko si allontanò di corsa ridendo.  
“Okay… Questo è un trucco troppo grande anche per te Kuroba.” Fece Akako. “Come hai fatto a farle dimenticare tutto quello che è successo?”  
Facendo tornare il sorriso, Kaito tirò fuori un’altra pastiglia.  
“La chiama _‘Car-Can’_. Caramella Cancellin. A quanto pare, può far dimenticare tutto quello che riguarda identità segrete a chi la prende. Me l’ha passata immaginando che fosse meglio così.”  
“Ma tu guarda… Quel papero era pronto a tutte le eventualità, eh?”  
“Già. Tuttavia, sono soddisfatto di questo mio ultimo furto. A quanto pare ho portato a termine un furto impossibile. Nessuno finora era riuscito a rubargli qualcosa.”  
“Ma non hai tenuto per te la Numero Uno.”  
“No, quella no…” E mentre diceva ciò Kaito fece apparire una moneta tra le dita. “Ma davvero, con tutte le altre monete lì presenti, come potevo far finta di nulla? Ed essendo l’unica moneta di un’altra dimensione qui presente, il suo valore è a dir poco inestimabile.”  
Akako lo guardò esterrefatta, per poi scoppiare a ridere, allontanandosi.  
Il ladro sorrise, mentre giurava di sentire fin lì l’eco dell’urlo di Paperone, resosi conto della moneta mancante. Ma non era possibile che se ne fosse accorto, no?  
E fischiettando, si allontanò, lasciando cadere inavvertitamente una piuma da una tasca dei pantaloni.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Amelia si nascose dietro una roccia, evitando giusto in tempo una freccia di luce rosa, che si infranse a pochi metri da lei.  
“Maledetta mocciosa…” Imprecò, pensando ad Akako. “Aspetta solo che riesca a pronunciare l’incantesimo per tornare a casa e poi vedremo chi è la strega migliore…”  
“Dov’è andata?” Fece la voce di una delle sue inseguitrici.  
“Non ho visto bene. Con quell’aspetto è difficile starle dietro… siamo abituate a streghe più grandi e mostruose.” Rispose una seconda.  
“E invece stavolta ce n’è capitata una con l’aspetto di una papera parlante. Io dico che quando riusciamo a prenderla possiamo anche farcela arrosto!” Commentò la terza inseguitrice, sbuffando e sgranocchiando quello che doveva essere un bastoncino di cioccolato.  
“Dubito che ne resterebbe qualcosa una volta finito con lei.” Replicò la quarta, con tono atono.  
“Su, su. Una volta finita la caccia possiamo andare da me e mangiare una bella torta, che ne dite?” Concluse la quinta e ultima cacciatrice.  
Amelia sospirò. No, una volta tornata a casa era meglio lasciar perdere per un po’ le altre dimensioni e tornare ai vecchi metodi per rubare la Numero Uno. Almeno le altre volte non era mai finita in una simile situazione.


End file.
